helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Happy Jikan Concert Tour Fall 2017 Wang Dao Ming Sotsugyou Kinen-kan ~ Akai Wakusei ~
Happy Jikan Concert Tour Fall 2017 Wang Dao Ming Sotsugyou Kinen-kan ~ Akai Wakusei ~ '''(幸せな時間コンサートツアー秋2017汪道明卒業記念館〜赤い惑星〜) is Happy Jikan's annual 2017 fall tour, running from September 2017 to December 2017. This was the debut tour for the tenth generation, and on the last day of the concert, Wang Dao Ming celebrated her official graduation from Happy Jikan. Setlist Concert Setlist (09/09~11/18)= #VTR #Shattered Rose #Arashi no Yoru ni wa #Dance Performance -Tenth Generation #Suite Iru Ichi #School Girl Love #MIRAI LOVE #MC 1 #10th Generation Medley: ##Lucky LOVE - 9th Generation, 10th Generation ##Ai no COST - 8th Generation, 10th Generation ##HECK YEAH! Watashi no Power - 7th Generation, 10th Generation ##Měilì de yǎnjīng - 6th Generation, 10th Generation ##Kisu Kisu Kisu -10th Generation #Akogare no Popstar -6th Generation, 7th Generation, 8th Generation, 9th Generation #MC 2 #Watashi wa Anata ni Ai ni Matta #Otona no Kokoro o Motsu Teenager #Atarashii Mono To Furui Mono #Wang Dao Ming Corner: ##MC 3 - Wang Dao Ming ##Wǒmen shàng cì - Wang Dao Ming solo; 10th Generation backdancers ##Please, love me... -Hoi Daiyu, Wang Dao Ming, Joe Song ##Dance Majo -Wang Dao Ming, Wu Jiao, Sun Fang, Zheng Mei ##Namaiki Shoujo - Wang Dao Ming, Hsaoi Zhe ##Saigo no Egao - Wang Dao Ming, Hsaoi Zhe, Bui Shun ##REVOLUTION -Wang Dao Ming, 8th Generation, 9th Generation #Bummer Summer (Japanese Ver.) #MC 4 #Watashitachi no kokoro no Uchi no Tooitsu |-|Wang Dao Ming Sotsugyou Kinen-kan Setlist (12/2)= '''Opening Acts #Kimi dake janai sa...friends - ANGERME #Manner Mode - ANGERME #MC 1 - Angerme #Teion Yakedo - Tsubaki Factory #Waratte - Tsubaki Factory #MC 2 - Tsubaki Factory #Doshaburi no Terrace - Up Up Girls (2) #MC 3 - Up Up Girls (2) Concert Setlist #VTR/Tenth Generation Dance Performance #Bummer Summer (Japanese Ver.) #Wanna Get to Know Him #Suite Iru Ichi #MIRAI LOVE #MC 1 - Wu Jiao announced as new co-boss #Ogoe De!! #Pure form!! #Renai Spirit! #Shattered Rose (Chinese Ver.) #MC 2 - 8th Generation, 9th Generation, 10th Generation #Tantei Shojo -6th Generation, 7th Generation #Cinderella Naite -8th Generation, 9th Generation, 10th Generation #Lucky LOVE -6th Generation (special guests: Aoi Xiao, Zheng May Ai, Zeng Yun) #MC 3: Graduation Messages to Wang Dao Ming from Wada Ayaka (ANGERME), Fukumura Mizuki (Morning Musume), Kumai Yurina (ex-Berryz Koubou), Aoi Xiao, Zheng May Ai, Zeng Yun #Wǒmen shàng cì - Wang Dao Ming solo #Medley: ##All I Want for Christmas is You (Chinese ver.) ##Anata wa Watashida Future! ##Sekushina Babe ##Keep Going! ##Something New.. -Wang Dao Ming, 10th Generation ##GIVE LOVE A CHANCE #MC 4 #Cool Onna'noko #Shiawasena Christmas #Shattered Rose Medley: ##Bukiyou de Wanai - Tang Juan solo ##Be The Positive You! -Bui Shun, Lee Mia, Rei Meifei ##Stage wa Watashi no Fushigi no Kuni -Hoi Daiyu, Wang Dao Ming, Joe Song ##Sekai wa Watashitachi no Tei ni Naru -Wu Jiao, Sun Fang, Hsaoi Zhe, Long Haru ##NEGATIVE NOTE -Zheng Mei, Peng Shan, Lin Ju ##Xīn yīdài de jiějué fāng'àn -10th Generation ##Wǒ hěn gǎnjī yù dào nǐ #MC 5 - Wada Ayaka, Happy Jikan #Taiki Bansei - Happy Jikan (minus Wang Dao Ming), ANGERME, Tsubaki Factory, Up Up Girls (2) #Wang Dao Ming Graduation Ceremony: ##Wang Dao Ming Graduation Letter ##Doko Made Hanamashita Ka? -Wang Dao Ming solo ##Suppin -Hoi Daiyu, Wang Dao Ming ##Graduation Messages ##Fuyu, Fuyu ENCORE ''' #Don't Give Up! #MC 6 #DANCE VIVA! Featured Happy Jikan *Sixth Generation: Hoi Daiyu, Wang Dao Ming (Final Tour), Wu Jiao, Sun Fang,Zheng Mei *Seventh Generation: Joe Song, Hsaoi Zhe, Bui Shun *Eighth Generation: Peng Shan, Tang Juan, Lin Ju, Lee Mia *Ninth Generation: Long Haru, Rei Meifei *Tenth Generation (Debut): Julie, Pan Xiang, Yang Meilin Special Guests (12/2) *Aoi Xiao *Zheng May Ai *Zeng Yun *Kumai Yurina (ex-Berryz Koubou) *Fukumura Mizuki (Morning Musume. '17) *ANGERME **1st generation: Wada Ayaka **2nd Generation: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina **2.5 Generation: Yamamoto Ran **3rd Generation: Murota Mizuki, Makino Haruka, Sasaki Rikako **4th Generation: Kamikokuryou Moe **5th Generation: Kasahara Momona **6th Generation: Kawamura Ayano, Funaki Musubu *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Kishimoto Yumeno **Tanimoto Ami **Asakura Kiki **Onoda Saori **Ono Mizuho **Akiyama Mao *Up Up Girls (2) **Takahagi Chinatsu **Yoshikawa Mayu **Kajishima Aya **Hashimura Riko **Nakaoki Rin Schedule '''Total: 10 Shows Category:Happy Jikan Category:Graduation Concert Category:Happy Jikan Sixth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Eighth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Seventh Generation Category:Happy Jikan Ninth Generation Category:Happy Jikan Tenth Generation Category:2017 Concerts Category:2017 Events Category:Happy Jikan Concerts